Christmas Cheer and a Vampire
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sequel to "A Very Happy Halloween and a Vampire" Just another short story I couldn't get out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter's night in Japan. Tsukune Aono took his time to enjoy the snow covered decorations in the streets, but it did little to ease his troubled mind. Not too long ago he had been married to the woman of his dreams, the beautiful Moka Akashiya. Of course this meant he was entering the most powerful family of vampires in the world and everything that came with it, but his wedded bliss made it all worth it. As long as he had Moka he didn't care about anything else. But last Halloween Moka told him something that was both wonderful and horrifying; they were going to have a baby.

Moka's family was rich; they didn't have to worry about money. The baby hadn't even been born yet, and it was already clear as day that Moka was in love with being a mother, and Kokoa seemed overjoyed at the prospect of being an aunt. While Tsukune did his best to look as happy as his wife, he truly felt that a huge burden had been dropped on his shoulders. It seemed like only yesterday that he and Moka had exchanged vows, he didn't think they would be having children so soon.

"_I love her to death… but how can she be so calm?"_

Tsukune was distracted by a normal family walking down the street. It was late, and the child was asleep in its mother's arms. The problem is Tsukune and Moka weren't like normal people, they were vampires. But Tsukune didn't start out that way, not too long ago he was just your average teenage human, until he was accidentally enrolled in a school of monsters, where he constantly found himself in mortal danger, but Moka was always there to give him some of her blood to save his life. During their second year when they fought Alucard, it came time for Tsukune to return the favor. Following this he had finally earned Moka's love and acceptance, but at the cost of his humanity. But it didn't matter, as long as he had Moka nothing else did. With Moka as his wife he would be able to bear being a vampire and the responsibilities of wedlock, but an even greater responsibility was being handed to him.

It was at this moment that Tsukune detected the presence of another yokai among the crowds. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was. He walked a little further on until he lost the crowds.

"You can come out, Mizore."

Mizore was wearing nothing but an elaborate kimono. Being an ice woman meant she didn't need to worry about the cold.

"You knew I was there… you hurt my pride as a stalker."

"Even stalkers can have a very distinct scent."

"You could smell me?"

"All of my senses are a lot sharper than they used to be."

"Talking about my scent… you sound like a lover." said Mizore blushing.

"So what brings you out here at this late hour?"

"Following you… What are you doing out so late on a cold winter night?"

Tsukune had been so lost in his thoughts that he had completely forgotten why he came out in the first place.

"Oh my God, Moka!"

"What?"

"She sent me out because she wanted some ice cream… badly."

"You don't look so good… you look pale even for someone in the cold."

Tsukune was so pale because Moka had been drinking his blood a lot more frequently since she got pregnant. It didn't help that he was now a vampire as well, now he had his own craving for blood, and the sight of Mizore in nothing but her kimono wasn't helping. He took out his flask and drained its contents.

"I take it that's not peppermint eggnog."

"Of course not."

Some of the color returned to Tsukune's face, but Mizore could still see that something was off.

"What's wrong? You look troubled… more so than usual."

"Well… I am going to be a father in a matter of months. Kind of a big deal… a very big deal."

"You're worried."

"This is happening a lot faster than I thought it would. I'm not ready."

"Is anyone ever ready to be a parent?"

"No… not really."

"Besides Tsukune… you're the kindest most caring person I've ever met in my life, I'm sure you'll make a fine father."

Tsukune blushed a little, at that moment he received a text message from Moka, saying that if he didn't hurry home she would kick his butt to the moon.

"Duty calls, got to go. Merry Christmas!"

Tsukune was off like a rocket.

"Yes, you will make a great father… I just wish I was the one bearing your children."

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune raced home as quickly as he could. As soon as he opened the front door Moka sprang out of nowhere, tackled him to the ground, and dug into his neck. Tsukune had no idea how long he had been pinned down, but when Moka finally stopped he felt as though he had been sucked dry.

"You do know we have blood packs…" he said very weakly.

"I prefer the taste of your blood."

"You never drank this much before…"

"I wasn't bearing your child before, I'm feeding for two now. What took you so long anyway?"

"Just enjoying the festive scenery… but I can't see much of anything right now."

Vampires had superhuman senses, but even they got dizzy and sensitive when there wasn't enough blood in their system. Tsukune stumbled over to the place where they kept the blood packs. As soon as he could see clearly again, he saw that Moka was wearing nothing but her robe and some festive undergarments.

"_My god… even with the baby weight she's a goddess!"_

"Still enjoying the festive scenery?" asked Moka waving her pink-hued silver hair.

"Kinda… you still want that ice cream?"

"I'm afraid I've filled up on blood… which remindes me, I think it's time for you to apply my embalmment."

After the others found out that Moka was pregnant, Yukari made a special balm for her to use to deal with stretch marks, even though on the inside she was as jealous as all the others.

"Do vampires even get stretch marks? Don't we heal rapidly?"

"I'd rather not risk it. And something tells me you wouldn't want a bride with stretch marks for all eternity."

Even after all this time Tsukune still couldn't believe he was allowed to touch Moka the way he was. There was a time she would have kicked his head clean off if he even looked at her funny. Now she was carrying his child and he was rubbing a balm into her skin.

"What's wrong?"

"I can hear the baby's heartbeat…"

Tsukune's superhuman hearing enabled him to heart the heartbeat without pressing his head against Moka's stomach.

"Takara…"

"What?"

"That's what I've decided to name her… because she'll be our little treasure."

"I thought we were going to let it be a surprise… and isn't it too early to tell anyway?"

"Maternal instinct tells me it's a girl. I'm going to be the mother of the most beautiful girl in the whole world… and I have you to thank for it…"

Without warning, Moka seemed to flare up in a rage and pinned Tsukune to the ground.

"AND IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME OR OUR BABY I'LL CRUSH YOUR BALLS LIKE COCKROACHES!"

Tsukune knew it wasn't Moka's fault, it was the mood swings, but it didn't make her mad face any less terrifying. Just like that Moka broke down crying.

"I'm sorry dear Tsukune! Can you ever forgive me?!"

"Yes… if you'll just stop crushing my ribs."

Tsukune and Moka started watching It's A Wonderful Life, but Moka's attention was a lot more dedicated to her husband. She was madly in love with the new life growing inside of her and with Tsukune for making it happen.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" he asked.

"Why would I be?" she asked wrapping her arms around him "I've got such a hot hubby to keep me warm."

"_Am I talking too much?"_

"_Yes! Why don't you kiss her already instead of talking her to death?!"_

Moka seized the opportunity to kiss Tsukune hard on the lips.

"Moka… you smell like peppermint."

"I know that look… you want to have sex, don't you?"

Just like that Tsukune found his face flat on the floor with Moka's foot on the top of his head.

"LEARN YOUR PLACE TSUKUNE AONO! I WON'T LET YOU DO ANYTHING THAT ENDANGERS OUR CHILD!"

One of the main causes of miscarriages was too much physical exertion, and being what they were, Tsukune and Moka weren't always gentle lovers.

"_I hope she has that baby soon… these mood swings of hers are killing me."_

"Okay, maybe that was too harsh… I'm sure there's at least one thing we can do… take it off."

"Moka?"

"TAKE IT OFF! NOW!"

Moka's face turned red as Tsukune disrobed. There was a time when she never gave reproductive organs a second thought, but now she could appreciate just how jealous her friends had been when she and Tsukune pledged themselves to each other.

"Have I ever told you that you're sexy?"

"I… I'm not sure you've ever used those exact words."

"Well you are…"

Moka stroked her stomach.

"You're the only person I'd ever let do this to me… now let your wife take care of you."

Earlier Tsukune had been worried about his impending parenthood, but as Moka took his manhood between her toes the stress seemed to melt away like snow in the spring.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**(One Year Later)**

Tsukune may have been worried about what was ahead of him, but the day Takara was born had been the happiest day of his life since he married Moka, and Moka had been even more overjoyed. The others were now even more jealous of Moka, and it was clear that Moka fully appreciated that, because she hardly ever let the baby out of her hands, much less her sight. She was madly in love with her daughter, and more in love with Tsukune than ever for giving her such a beautiful baby.

Takara had proven to be a handful. Being born a vampire she had a natural thirst for blood, so within a month she started jumping and biting at everything that moved, even though she couldn't walk yet and her teeth hadn't come in. Whenever they were expecting company Tsukune and Moka did their best to keep Takara fed, but if she liked the way someone smelled she would still pounce. But the most annoying thing was her way of getting someone's attention. Whenever she was really hungry or just really wanted her mommy or daddy she would scream like a banshee.

Sure she kept Moka and Tsukune busy, but they loved every moment of it. And now they were about to celebrate their baby's first Christmas.

"Everyone say cheese!" said the photographer.

"Cheese!"

Moka had Takara dressed up in festive clothes, and as usual nothing could separate the mother from her daughter.

"Let's make sure she eats before people start arriving. Remember what happened last time."

Takara's teeth had started coming in, the last time they had company she tried biting the person's leg without success, now she could actually do some damage.

"I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior, won't you Takara?"

Takara smiled at her parents.

"I have the most beautiful daughter in the whole world. And I have you to thank for it… Mistletoe."

As if Moka needed an excuse. She would kiss Tsukune whenever Takara did anything she considered even remotely cute.

"Hard to believe there's a time when you would have kicked my face in for even thinking about giving you a child."

"What can I say, you gave me the greatest Christmas gift of all… and I've got something for you."

Tsukune had been looking forward to the party, but now he was looking forward to what would surely follow afterwards even more.

**The End**


End file.
